Whisky Lullaby
by Kamikalo
Summary: A songfic. GCC. ChiChi unknowingly hurts Goku again, and Goku can't take it anymore. Rated T for drinking and suicide.


I don't own DBZ or any of the characters from it. I also don't own Whisky Lullaby.

Whiskey Lullaby

_She put him out  
Like the burning end of a midnight cigarette  
She broke his heart  
He spent his whole life trying to forget  
_

Goku wept quietly in his room. The house was empty, and the thunder rumbled above Satan City. The tapping of the rain on his bedroom window was all that was heard besides his quiet whimpers. The tears ran down his cheeks.

"I…can't…believe it…how could she…"

flashback 2 nights before

"Goku!"

Goku was welcomed at ChiChi's door with a happy hug. It was a major change. Goku couldn't understand what had happened to make her somewhat in an unbelievably good mood. For the past week she had cried hysterically because her boyfriend had cheated on her for the second time. Goku had trouble understanding why she took him back the first time. He thought this was his chance. He could finally have the chance to be more than best friends with ChiChi. Every night, he had held her through the tears of her pain. She had told Ted that it was over for good now. Goku was sure it was, especially all the talks he and Desarae had given her.

ChiChi pulled Goku to the kitchen, and got him something to drink.

"What's so great, Chi?"

"Goku, Ted called earlier today."

Goku's smile disappeared. The fact that he called her infuriated him. Why couldn't he just leave Chi alone? "Yeah, so?"

"Well…" She fidgeted, "we thought we might be able to work it out again. We talked a little…and well…I'm thinking about giving him another chance."

Right there and then, Goku died. His soul drained away and he was nothing, but skin and bones. He looked away from her, a shocked expression washed on his face holding back tears of frustration.

"Goku, I know you and Desarae have given me all those talks and stuff, but I don't know. I think this time might be the charm."

Goku got up infuriated, and slammed his hand on the table. ChiChi jumped in surprise.

"Like HELL do you know. What in Kami's name makes you think he'll change…after 2, Chi…TWO affairs? Do you actually think he cares about you? HE DOESN'T! What part of that don't YOU understand?"

ChiChi looked shocked and almost horrified. Goku had never spoken like this to her before. "Goku…"

Goku walked towards the door. He was tired of it. "No, I'm done. I'm tired of you CRYING on my shoulder, because you think 'Oh woe is me! I should have left him the first time! Oh come to me and give me sympathy!' NO! I'm not wasting my time on you anymore! If you're dumb enough to take him back a THIRD time, I want no part of it…Or better yet, you! Go find someone else to be your goddamned tear absorber. I'm done with that shit."

Goku walked out the door. ChiChi ran after him, and grabbed his hand. He turned around and scowled at her. Tears streamed down her face. He didn't care. Every ounce of him that would have cared left him.

"Why…do you say such things?"

"Why? Because I actually GIVE A DAMN about you, Chi…ABOUT YOU! That's more than your goddamn, slut of a man called Ted can say. The bastard wants nothing to do with you, but he loves having you as a little resource for money. I can't believe you even remotely CARE! You obviously don't care about yourself!" Goku started to shake from anger. "When will you actually think that there are OTHER men out there? Huh, Chi? WHEN? Goddamn it! What about the ones who have been WAITING for a chance to be with you? No, I'm done. Good bye, and enjoy a third heartbreak because of that damn bastard."

And with that, Goku flew off. ChiChi sank to her knees, and wept.

/flashback

Since then, Goku had cut off all connections to ChiChi. Phone, mail…everything. He stayed at Master Roshi's house for those 2 nights. That way, she wouldn't have found him at home. But staying at Roshi's didn't comfort him at all. Goku needed a way to forget her.

_  
We watched him drink his pain away  
A little bit at a time  
But he never could get drunk enough  
To get her off his mind  
Until the night  
_

But how? How to forget someone he had loved so dearly? Goku's vision was a blur. All he could think about was her, and what Desarae had told him the night ChiChi had told him about the phone conversation.

flashback

Goku turned off the light to the kitchen, and walked to the hallway before his door. He stared at his pictures on the wall. Goku and his friends…ChiChi too…He started taking them down. Goku wanted nothing on the walls anymore.

"So, you talked to Chi?"

Goku stared at the wall. "Unfortunately."

Desarae picked up one of the pictures he taken off wall, and shook her head. "I know how you're feeling. You're feeling betrayed…cheated even…aren't you? I know that you wanted her. I'm even more disgusted by her because of that. I still can't believe she didn't get a clue. You dropped so many hints to her. I'm sorry, Goku."

She placed the picture back on the table.

"You have nothing to be sorry about." He looked at her with tired eyes. He had obviously been crying before Desarae arrived. "If she's that blind, I'm not going to help her see."

Goku continued taken down pictures. Desarae watched him closely. "You're leaving aren't you?"

He stopped, and stared at the wall again for a few moments. "For now, I'm staying somewhere else. Just for a little while. Then, yes…I'm leaving."

Desarae put her hand on his shoulder. "Will you at least say good bye to me and the others before you leave? It'll be a little boring around here without you. That and you shouldn't punish us for what she did to you. It'll be too easy for you to forget about us. We didn't hurt you. Chi will be the one that you'll have troubles forgetting. Try and forget her."

Goku hugged her. "I wouldn't forget you guys for the life of me. I'm sorry."

Desarae hugged him back. "Like I said, don't forget about us."

"I won't. I better be going."

"Ok, Goku. Bye…and Goku? Don't do anything stupid."

/flashback

How? Forget Chi? How? Goku took a long drink from the bottle. Roshi had many times grabbed a bottle of whisky from his cabinet and forgot what he was upset about. Maybe it'd work for him.

This was Goku's third bottle that night.

And yet nothing kept his mind off of her. He stared out the window through the rain and continued to drink and think.

_If I forget her, I forget Desarae and the others. If I don't forget them, I don't forget her._

He rubbed his head, and drank more deeply. He was only 19, and he was feeling things he didn't want. He hated it. It's ruined his short, short life. He lifted the bottle to his mouth again, fingering a barrel that lay next to him with his other hand.

Goku grabbed a sheet of paper, and began to write.

'All of the emotions put into this one little night would kill any

ordinary man. Am I an ordinary man? Maybe not. I have

been put through the worst ordeals because of love…because

of a woman I love. Chi, you have haunted me. You won't

any more. Chi, you have drained me. You won't any more.

Chi, you have stolen and broken my heart. You won't any

More.'

He stopped for a minute, his vision blurry from the large quantities of whisky he had drank. The rain continuing to fall outside, but the sound becoming far more distant to Goku.

'It's hard for me to say, Chi. I say it now.

I love you. I love you more than anything

In the damn tiny world. I'll love you until I

Die. So does emotions, like love, kill an

Ordinary man? Yes. I'll love her until I die.

So, am I an ordinary man? Yes. I'll love

You…Chi…until the day I die…'

Goku

Goku finished the bottle of whisky and threw it next to him. He tried to get to his knees, but his strength eluded him. ChiChi filled his mind. That was all. He looked out at the rain hitting the window. The sound was no longer, then sight was a blur. Tears welled in his eyes. ChiChi was all he saw, all he felt, and all he knew.

Shots rang out. The thunder and rain ceased. The thunder of a gun echoed down the street from house to house.

_  
He put the bottle to his head and pulled the trigger  
He finally drank away her memory  
Life is short  
But this time it was bigger  
Than the strength he had to get up off his knees  
We found him with his face down in the pillow  
With a note that says I'll love her till I die  
_

ChiChi ran down the street. Desarae had called her to hurry to Goku's house. No explanations. She couldn't understand.

When she arrived, cops and ambulances swarmed the street and the house. People were standing behind bright yellow strips. ChiChi searched desperately for Desarae.

"Chi."

ChiChi turned around. Desarae looked at her with tear stained eyes.

"Rae? What happened?" ChiChi looked around Desarae to see the rest of the group behind her. The group of friends she and Goku always hung with. They were all crying. Goku wasn't there.

"Chi, listen."

ChiChi looked at Rae straight in the eye.

"Where's Goku."

Desarae didn't answer right away.

"Dead."

_And when we buried him beneath the willow  
The angels sang a whiskey lullaby  
_

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la, la, la, la._

_  
La, la, la, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la, la, la, la._

The park administrators allowed his friends to bury Goku beneath the large, willow tree that he loved so much. It was where he had first met ChiChi, and he went there often to meet and just talk with her on normal days.

All of his friends were there. Roshi, Krillin, Bulma, Yamcha and all of his other childhood friends. His friends that he hung out with were all there. Desarae, Kuna, Java, Duo, and the others…and ChiChi.

Goku was finally lowered into his tomb, and his grave covered with soil. Sod had been brought in by request of Bulma to cover the blackness of the dirt. Flowers were placed everywhere. He was loved by many. They all started to leave. Soon, it was just ChiChi. She stared at the stone with tear filled eyes, a piece of paper in her hand.

_  
The rumors flew  
But nobody knew  
How much she blamed herself  
For years and years_

"It's all my fault…"

ChiChi cried into her pillow, hugging herself. Desarae said nothing, and stared out the window. Her face was filled with emptiness.

"I was the one who didn't know. I should have known. How could I have been so stupid?"

"Chi, don't be so hard on yourself. I agree with you. How could you have been so stupid? But then again, how could have Goku? I told him not to do anything stupid. I should have seen this coming."

Desarae rubbed her temples. This was a horrible ordeal. She looked at ChiChi. She was shaking from crying so hard.

"Rae, I loved him."

"What?"

"Goku…I really did. Deep down, I did…I do…"

Desarae's anger rose. "And you just realize now? Goku is DEAD, because he loved you. Is that what it takes for you to finally realize your feelings for someone? FOR THEM TO DIE?"

ChiChi cried and shook harder. "I don't know!"

Desarae went over and hugged her. "It'll be ok. You going to be ok if I leave?"

"Yes."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Fine. I'm going to go back to his house and see if I can get in to pick up some more of his personal things. I know Goku wouldn't want some of that to go to the damn rich idiots around here."

Desarae got up and went to the door. She turned.

"And Chi, don't do anything stupid."

_  
She tried to hide the whisky on her breath  
She finally drank her pain away  
A little at a time  
But she never could get drunk enough  
To get him off her mind  
Until the night  
_

The rain had come again. The thunder filled her ears and the flashes of lightning filled the dark room. ChiChi stared out the window.

She took a long drink out of the bottle. She had found her father's alcohol cabinet, and inside were two bottles of whisky, the same Goku had drank before he killed himself. All she thought about was Goku and how he killed himself because of her.

She was on her second bottle. Her hearing was leaving her. Everything she saw was a blur, except for picture she held in her hand. It was a picture of her and Goku at the park under their tree, the tree he now lay under. She cried, and took another long drink of the whisky.

ChiChi stared at the picture. _We could have been happy. We were meant to be. How could I have been so blind?_ She used the bottle to press the barrel against her leg. She needed to know it was there. _I'm an idiot! I love you, Goku…not Ted…I love Goku. I have to be with you._ She drank the rest of what was left of the whisky and threw the bottle aside. ChiChi pressed the picture to her chest, shaking and crying. _I love…I love you…_

"I LOVE YOU GOKU!"

Just as the rain and thunder ceased to exist, shots rang out…and the sound filled and echoed down the street.

_  
She put the bottle to her head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away his memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength she had to get up off her knees  
We found her with her face down in the pillow  
Clinging to his picture for dear life_

"Damn it, Chi. Pick up the damn phone."

Desarae was hoping ChiChi would answer it. She came increasingly worried after each attempt to call her. No answer.

"Damn it!"

Desarae ran down the street. When she had arrived at ChiChi's home, police and ambulances swarmed the street and home. An all to familiar scene to Desarae. She folded her arms, and sighed.

The rest of her friends had finally arrived. Duo ran up behind Desarae and grabbed her shoulder.

"Rae? What's going on? Where's Chi?"

Desarae didn't answer right away. And Duo looked at her.

"Dead"

Desarae only nodded her head._  
_

_We laid her next to him beneath the willow  
While the angels sang a whisky lullaby  
_

Desarae made it so that ChiChi was buried next to Goku under their favorite spot. All of Goku's and ChiChi's friends were there. They laid her casket into the grave, and Bulma ordered the sod to be placed upon the dirt as she had done for Goku. Flowers covered both her and Goku's stone. Near the end of the day, only Desarae and Krillin remained.

Krillin stared at the stones. "Of all the people, I would've never thought I'd be standing at Goku's grave. Nor ChiChi's. I always thought that they'd be together one day…but not like this."

Desarae just stared at the stones.

"I think we all were, huh Rae? Hoping that they'd be together one day. They were too young, Rae. You think that they'll find each other?"

Desarae smiled. "Of course they will, Krillin. And they'll finally be happy."

She glanced at both of the stones, and then to Krillin. "Krillin, I think there's something missing."

Krillin smiled at her and nodded.

The next day, another stone was brought out to the willow. Krillin and Desarae helped the professionals place it, and stared at it as the wind blew. They finally left Goku and ChiChi to rest in peace under their willow.

The new stone was placed between Goku's and ChiChi's.

It read "True love never dies. Goku and ChiChi…forever."

_  
La, la, la, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la, la, la, la._

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la, la, la, la._

Goku sat beneath the willow tree in Other World's meadow. It was the only willow tree in the whole garden. It was the largest willow tree Goku had ever seen, and it sat near trees that were always in bloom with sweet smelling flowers. Flowers and long soft grass covered the ground. The gentle breeze blew his hair, and it soothed him, his halo swaying with his hair. The petals of the flowers blew threw the air. It was nice here. He could recover. The pain was nearly gone. He shut his eyes, and sighed. Once he opened his eyes, he saw a figure across the meadow.

Goku got up immediately. It was an all too familiar sight. It was ChiChi. She walked in his direction, her eyes fixated on him. Goku just watched her. Not a word was said by either of them.

ChiChi stopped yards before him. She just stared at him, while he stared back. She felt her eyes tear up. Goku felt his heart racing, his eyes get watery as well. He shook.

ChiChi started running to him, and Goku ran to her. They reached each other, and flew into each other's arms. Their lips immediately met, and they didn't part for the longest time.

And there they remained for all eternity.

_  
La, la, la, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la, la, la, la._

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la, la, la, la._


End file.
